Mermaid Melody Special: Mori's Halloween Masquerade
by anjeez929
Summary: Happy Halloween. The Mermaids are invited to Mori's Masquerade party. Find out more in this fun filled, wholesome, comedic Halloween special.


Nyeh heh heh! Tis I, Anjeez. I have no idea what I'm writing, or should I say, No eye deer. Yeah. Anyways, here is a Mermaid Melody Halloween fanfic! Pichi Pichi Halloween Live Start!

* * *

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Seira, Hippo, Yuuri and Mikaru were sitting around. "So, it's almost November" said Hanon. "But other than that, can anyone remember what day is it today?" said Hippo. They stopped. They knew it was October 31st but that day seemed special in some way. Just then Coco came running in with a flyer. "Coco-san!" said Hippo, "What is it?" "Mori-kun is hosting a Halloween Party!" said Coco. "Mori-kun?" questioned Seira. "Lady Bat, remember" reminded Lucia. "And the best part, he invited me!" squealed Coco. "So you don't care if any of us is invited?" said Rina. "Nope!" said Coco. "Coco, always thinking about herself" said Yuuri. "Oh yeah, He said I could bring nine people with me" said Coco. "INVITE US!" shouted the others. "Fine, okay" said Coco.

Mermaid Melody Special: Mori's Halloween Masquerade!

Lucia was buying a costume for the Halloween party. Kaito walked up to her. "Ah, Kaito!" said Lucia. "Oh hey, Lucia-chan" said Kaito, "What's up?" "Mori-kun's holding a masquerade party and he invited Coco" said Lucia, "We asked her to bring us along, and by ask, I mean forced" "Oh, so Mori-kun's holding a Halloween Party?" said Kaito. Lucia nodded. "You know, he invited me, Nagisa and Masahiro too" said Kaito. "Really?" "Yeah" said Kaito, "Masahiro said he was going to bring Rina but she forced Coco to bring her so it's kind of pointless." "So who are you going to bring?" said Lucia. "You know, Kengo, Daichi, Naoyuki..." said Kaito. "Well, I better get going now" said Lucia. Lucia left.

An hour later, everyone all has their costumes lately. "Let's make this a surprise showcase" said Yuuri. "What do you mean?" said Lucia. "One person changes changes into their costume and shows it to everyone, and the next person does the same, and so on" said Yuuri, "I actually did a pair costume with Hippo-san" "Us too" said Karen and Noel. "So I guess we can showcase the group costumes together!" said Hippo. "Let's do it!" said Lucia. "Oh my Aqua! We can get The Writer to host it!" said Karen. "That's a great idea" I said.

So we did. I played Underswap Bonetrousle like I did. "Okay, everyone! Let's start showcasing your outfits!" I said, "We'll go in this order. (Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen and Noel, Coco, Seira, Hippo and Yuuri, Mikaru)" First was Lucia, she was cosplaying as Miku Hatsune (I hate saying it like that), complete with a turquoise wig. The costume was pink instead of blue to show off her motif colour. "That kind of makes sense, considering you're both idol singers" said Hanon. "That's why I chose this" said Lucia. Next was Hanon, who was my OC, Mizuiro. She shined a toy knife around. "What the, why are you dressed up as my OC?" I said. "I read fanfic a bit" said Hanon. Then Rina came up. She was Bridget from Tokyo Mew Mew. "If you're gonna say names from other anime, at least be consistent." said Karen, "Her name is Lettuce" "Who names their kid Lettuce?" said Mikaru. "Oh well, I'm up next" said Karen. She was Papyrus while Noel was Sans. Although, the bandanna was purple and the jacket was indigo to suit her colours. "Nyeh heh heh!" said Karen. "Wanna have a bad time?" said Noel. "Do you mix Undertale with everything?" questioned Hanon to me. "Well, Bonequarrel is playing right now" I answered. After was Coco, who was Chloe from Miraculous Ladybug. She was wearing a replica of the bee miraculous. "It really suits you" said Hanon. "Because you are both spoiled brats" said Lucia. She giggled. Coco chased after Lucia. Seira was Flower from BFDI. She kept her hair orange because she didn't bother to dye her hair. She does, however, have a centaury flower in her hair. "You do both get angry a lot" Hippo noted. Seira twirled. Then Hippo and Yuuri were dressed up as Kaito and Lucia respectively. Hippo was in Kaito's Panthalassa outfit and Yuuri was in Lucia's idol costume. Lucia was confused. "What the? Hippo is dressed as Kaito and Yuuri is dressed as me?" she said. Hippo and Lucia. Finally, Mikaru was dressed up as Dawn from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. "That was an accidental coincidence" I said. Mikaru was throwing and catching a tennis ball painted to look like a pokeball. "Now shall we leave?" said Lucia. The nine others, besides me of course, nodded. They left. "Well, that is all I have to do" I said.

It was 18:00. The mermaids, Hippo, Yuuri, and Mikaru were at the venue. Lucia saw Kaito, dressed up as _ from DDLC. "Ah Kaito!" said Lucia, "So you're MC" "It's pronounced _!" I shouted. "Yeah. Lucia, I didn't know you liked Vocaloid" said Kaito. "Yeah, we're all dressed up as characters from different franchises" said Lucia. "I think Daichi dressed up as Patrick from Spongebob." said Kaito. "And I'm dressed up as Jojo from Jojo's Bizzare adventure" said Naoyuki. "Say, I wonder who Nagisa and Masahiro is dressing up as" said Lucia. Meanwhile, Nagisa was dressed up as Senpai from Yandere simulator. "You dressed like that because you're my senpai, I mean kohai?" said Hanon. Nagisa nodded. "Also because you're such a yandere" said Nagisa aside. Meanwhile, Masahiro ran up to Rina. "Masahiro" said Rina. Masahiro was dressed as Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. "You know, we did a play on the Little Mermaid and Kaito was the prince" said Rina. "Was Lucia the main mermaid?" said Masahiro. "Yeah, but it went haywire at some parts" said Rina. Just then, the room dimmed. A spotlight shone on the stage. It was Mori, dressed up as Pyrrha from RWBY. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Mori Kou's Halloween Masquerade Party!" he said, "I'm glad all of you managed to show up. I think everyone brought their lovers" Everyone murmured agreeingly, except for Seira, Karen and Noel. "Now, would Coco Taihei please come up to the stage" said Mori. Coco ran up. "It's such an honour Kou-senpai" said Coco. "Shall we take this dance?" said Mori. "Of course" said Coco. Slow dance music plays. Everyone started dancing with their dates. Apparently, Karen and Noel were the only girls without a date. Seira went out with Mikaru because she was the closest thing to Mikeru. Karen and Noel were sitting on a bench. "I wish Subaru was here" said Karen. "At least you have a boyfriend" said Noel. "And no, Ryuhyocest does not count" said Karen.

After that, Mori spoke once again. "Now let's please welcome our special guest, the one and only, Alala!" he said. Alala appeared on stage. She was cosplaying as Usagi from Sailor Moon. Everyone cheered, especially the boys. "Isn't that the one who blew up the stage that she performed in" said Masahiro. "The very same" said Rina. She did not say how it was a trap to lure in the mermaid princesses. Alala started singing _Oh yeah! Alala!_. Hanon looked at Nagisa who was under the effect of the song. She slapped him. "Sorry" said Nagisa. "I'm glad me and the others managed to defeat her" Hanon thought. Karen and Noel were getting drinks all this time. Noel looked at her sister. "Karen, did you drink cola?" she said, "Say the alphabet backwards" Karen tried. "Z, Y, V(hic), W, P(hic)," "Yeah, you're drunk" said Noel. "Hey, Hippo-san, why aren't you affected?" said Yuuri. "I'm an aqua guardian, remember?" said Hippo. "Hippo, why are you dressed up as me?" said Kaito. Seira was talking to Mikaru. "So, Mikaru, Do you still like Kaito?" said Seira. "Yeah!" said Mikaru, "Although, I'm a bit too young for him now" "Don't worry" said Seira, "In 8 years, You'll be just ripe for him" "But Kaito has Lucia now" said Mikaru. Lucia came up. "Did you call me?" she said. "Uh... no?" Coco was with Mori. "Coco" Mori said, "How about we go to some private place and do..." "I know what you're going to say and yes" said Coco. They ran off. What nobody knew is that a mysterious figure was there. "So they are there, huh?" the figure said, "Hehehe. I've got a plan" The figure left.

Meanwhile, the Mermaids were having a turn at karaoke. Lucia was singing Daiji na Takarabako. "Wow! You're so good at singing" said Nagisa. "Thank you" said Lucia. "And your costume shows that too, being Miku" said Masahiro. Karen was spinning on the floor, still drunk from the cola. "Hey, has anyone seen Mori?" said Kaito. "Coco's gone too" said Seira. They saw Noel was dragging Coco and Mori. "So I was in the washroom when I saw these two making out" she said. "Who kisses a boy in the girl's restroom?" said Seira. "Nope. They were doing something much more extreme" said Noel. Hanon sighed. "Just clean up the love nectar on the floor" she said. "I'll do it" said Rina, "I have to go anyways" She left. "Love nectar?" Seira questioned. "I'll tell you in two years time" said Noel. Just then, the room shook.

Eyecatch: Coco

"Oh god! What is that?!" said Lucia. "Could it be water demons?" said Karen, who was okay from her hangover. "Hey! I'm right here, you know!" said Yuuri. Hanon saw someone. "Look over there!" said Hanon. They saw a black, glitching skeleton wearing a black jacket. "Who are you?" said Seira. "I am Error!Sans, here to crash the party!" said the skeleton. "You seriously had to do that, Writer-kun" said Karen. "Don't call me Writer-kun! I have a name!" I said. "Why are you here?" said Noel. "Good question, girl who is cosplaying as Classic" said Error!Sans. "My name's Noel!" said Noel. "Just had to point that out" said Error!Sans, "Anyways, every special needs a villain but since Yuuri and Lady Bat is here, I, Error!Sans of the AntiVoid, have come to steal your pearls! I could just send your pearls into another universe so you'll die forever" Just then, they heard piano playing. It was Yuuri! Her piano was being amplified and directed at Error!Sans by Hippo's staff. Error!Sans slightly pained at the song. "Okay, you can both shut up" said Error!Sans. He shot strings out of his fingers to tie up Yuuri and Hippo. "Hippo! Yuuri!" said Lucia. Rina came up. "Now you've done it, uhh... black skeleton thing!" she said. "My name is Error!" said Error!Sans. "Sorry, I was in the toilet while you said your introduction" said Rina, "But still!" "I won't forgive you for ruining Mori-kun's party!" said Coco. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" "Green Pearl Voice!" "Purple Pearl Voice!" "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" "Yellow Pearl Voice!" "Orange Pearl Voice!" Mikaru also came up in her angel forme. Mikaru got out Mikeru's flute. "Ah, Mikaru Amagi." said Error!Sans, "It looks like a part of Mikeru has found your way into you. Well, let's see how you will survive this!" Error!Sans shot a string aimed at Mikaru's soul. Mikeru went into a sort of trance. "Now she is my puppet and I have her powers!" said Error!Sans. Error!Sans played the Flute of the Ancients and caused everyone to fall into a trance. Coco struggled against the power of the flute. "You will not win" she said. "And how will you defeat me by yourself?" said Error!Sans. "Did you know that Original Demons aren't affected by the flute?" said Coco. Error!Sans blinked. "Yeah, but why did you point that out?" said Error!Sans. Just then, Mori, in demon forme, came up. "Lady Bat?" said Error!Sans, "You'll just put them to sleep more. Now I'll take the pearls and kill you... FOREVER! EHEHEHE" "Not if we put you to sleep first" said Coco. "And how are you supposed to do that?" said Error!Sans. Coco and Mori announced, "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

(Mori)Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku  
(Coco)Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai(Error!Sans struggled. "Ah! How does that even work?!" he said)

(Mori)Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo  
(Coco)Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa

(Both)Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO(Error!Sans struggled more)  
Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo  
Soshite eien ni nare

"Beauty Flower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" "You win this time!" said Error!Sans. He opened up a portal and entered. The portal closed. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Seira, Hippo, Yuuri and Mikaru woke up, forgetting everything that has just happened. Coco ran up to them. "Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Seira, Hippo, Yuuri, Mikaru, Are you alright?" She said. "What happened?" said Hanon, "The last thing I remember is that Noel caught you two having-" "HANON-SAN! Don't say it in front of the children!" said Hippo. They all laughed.

So at 20:00, Coco and Mori were back at the stage. "Sorry for that unexpected attack. Everything has all been fixed." said Mori, "Now, for the final song for the night, we will present to you our a duet by me and Coco" "We'll be singing a song called Kibou no Koete" said Coco. "It's a beautiful night here. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming" said Mori. "On days like these, kids like you should be burning in hell!" interrupted Noel. "Noel! Shut it!" said Coco. "It's Writer-kun's fault for adding that Undertale reference!" shouted Karen. "I told you! I have a name!" I said. "You're dressed up as an Undertale character!" said Mori. He continued. "Anyways, This is the perfect night for lovers, so we will sing a song about how Love goes On" said Mori, "If anyone of you wants to sing along, then you can do it. We don't mind" A spotlight shone on them. They started singing.

Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?(Noel joined in)  
Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni(Caren started singing)

Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora  
Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni(Seira joins in at this line, Rina joins in the next)

Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake..(Hanon starts singing)  
Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to(Then Lucia)  
Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni  
Anata wa kurushindeta no(Then the others)

Junpaku no..  
Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima..  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
Listen to my love kono uta o..(Lucia and Kaito hugged)

Aoi hitomi no oku ni kakushita  
Kowaresou ni fukaku kirei na kokoro

Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida  
Kanashimi no subete kesanakute ii(Masahiro took Rina's hand in dancing)

Machigaeta yume o, owarasete..  
Subete o wasure hadaka de nemutte(Nagisa was kissing with Hanon)  
Atarashii yume ga yadoru koro(Karen and Noel left early. Daichi and Naoyuki ran up to them)  
Anata wa jiyuu ni nareru

Junpaku no..  
Kokoro o agetai massugu mitsumete(Mikaru and Seira were singing)  
Shinjitsu wa totemo yasashii kiseki nee(Alala was singing along)  
Kokoro o azukete saisho no KISU o shite..(I was listening to the sing as I write this)  
"Nanika" ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou  
Listen to my heart sono mune ni..

"Coco... I love you" said Mori. "I love you too" said Coco. They kissed. Hippo appeared from somewhere. "I guess this is allowed" he said, "At least it's tamer than the other thing they did" Yuuri tackled Hippo. "Hehe... Okay we can do it" said Hippo. Hippo and Yuuri left. "Let's continue"

Junpaku no..  
Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima..  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
Listen to my love kono uta o..(Everyone decided to join in)

Aisuru kimochi kara sekai wa kitto hajimari  
Subete o hikiyosete ooki na ai no wa to naru

Machigai kizutsuite tatakai namida nagashite  
Soredemo owaranai.  
Dareka o aisuru kimochi

La La La...

"And that concludes our Halloween masquerade night" said Mori, "We both hoped you all had a fun time. But sadly, the party has ended" "One night can't go on forever." said Coco, "But you all had a good time, right" Everyone agreed. "And now we must go now" said Coco. "Coco Taihei and Mori Kou out!" said Coco. The lights turned back on.

Reading this wholesome story fills you with determination.


End file.
